


don’t let your chickens fly the coop

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, No Spoilers, why won’t they let me tag the chickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Naegi Makoto makes a band.





	don’t let your chickens fly the coop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soniagiris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/gifts).



> i can’t believe this is my first thh fic

Furious, incessant clucking could be heard through the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy, alongside the occasional high pitched streak. 

Naturally, as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, it fell to Togami Byakuya to carry it out. Clicks of perfectly shined shoes resounded through the halls, ascending the stairs as his sharp ears, trained with years of classical music picked up where the dulcet tones grew ever louder.

Pain throbbed in his head and rang in his ears, and when he opened up the doors to the gymnasium, the clock reading 2:49am…

There he was.

Naegi Makoto was at the podium, clutching the microphone like a lifeline and screaming and clucking like his life depended on it. Beside him, several (five?) chickens were squawking, clucking noisily at the speakers which only made the horrible noises reverberate further.

Togami clasped his ears and willed himself to not walk out there immediately, instead choosing to yell, “Naegi Makoto, what the actual fuck are you doing and where did you get those chickens?!”

But Naegi didn’t stop. He would never stop. He only played that godawful noise with his merry band of chickens. Togami’s head spun, and all he could look at to keep himself sane was the band logo on the drums, calling them the “Koop Singers.”

Suddenly, Kirigiri was there, smoking weed. She held out a joint. 

“Want one, Togami-kun?” She said, and he slapped the joint away, avoiding her fingers.

“LIKE HELL I DO, KIRIGIRI. WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BOYFRIEND?”

”He lost a bet.”

”WAS HIM NOT MAKING COFFEE FOR YOU FOR THREE SOLID WEEKS NOT ENOUGH?”

”No, because he was more than glad enough to do it.”

Togami had to concede with a sigh. “Yes. That’s just how Naegi is. Too caring. But, did it really have to be this, Kirigiri.”

”Of course. He was foolish enough to bet against me, after all. Now, wake up. If you can, of course.”

Togami Byakuya woke up with a gasp and a shudder in his bed, and went immediately to the closet to procure a new suit to wear after his morning shower.

That was the last time he’d eat anything Hagakure made.

**Author's Note:**

> ily sillie and i’m so sorry


End file.
